Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.17
Siemanko w 17 części mojej opowieści. Nawet się letko rymuje. Nie wiem o czym mam wam powiedzieć chyba tylko o tym, że za nie długo dodam nowy comix który będzie kilku częściowy. Podan 20 scen w jeden dzień i to jeszcze nie koniec. Mi się musi strasznie nudzić. Przypominam również, że przyjmuję zamówienia na obrazy i komixy, ale zrealizuje tylko te które mi się spodobają. A jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa. Podliczyłam ile jest troników w tej pizzeri i wyszło mi, że jest ich około 60! Piszcie w komentarzach czy chcecie abym zrobiła osobny wpis na bloga o nich wszystkich. Poprzednia część: cz.16 __________________________________________________ "CDZVCHMHVW5RILDU" 21:30pm aktywność:10 Animatroniki byłybardzo aktywne, alei tak mniej niż poprzedniej nocy. Wyjątek: Mangle i Foxy. Ciągle rył/a się przez wentylacje do biura no po prostu na chama. Mało tego dodatkowo walił/a w blokadę i zabirał/a energię. Kenet żałował, że nie zabrał petard, ale ciągle myślał o tym co zobaczył na płycie po demontarzu. Foxy tak samo. Co dopiero zamkneli mu drzwi przed nosem musieli to zrobić znowu bo już biegnie. Oczywiście walił w drzwi i zabierał energię bo jak by inaczej przecież Foxy bez zabierania energi nie istnieje. Tina ciągle wierciła się, związana na krześle próbując przy okazji zrozumieć co się tutaj dzieje. Śledziła siostre bo myśłała, że robi coś niedozwolowego, a tym czasem nieświadomie wpakowała się w sam środek jednego wielkiego bagna. 22:00pm aktywność:12 Bob stoi koło drzwi po prawej stronie. Usłyszał, że ktoś puka w szybę, zaświeca śwaitło i widzi Chicę z pizzą. Gasi jednak śwaitło. Moment później znowu je zaświeca, a obok Chici stoi teraz Boonie. Znowu gasi i zaświeca. Tym razem doszedł Freddy. Zaczął szybko zaświecać i gasić światła wiecie tak jak czasami robią dzieci. W pewnym momencie wszystkie znikneły, ale nie przstawał zapalać i gasić światła. W innych momentach przez chwilę widział Marionetkę, a potem Golden Freddyiego po czym zgasił światło. - Ej widzieliście to? - Bob - Co niby? - Kenet - Takie zółte coś - Bob - Chicę? - Maria - Nie - Bob - Toy Chicę? - Joe - Nie. To był bardziej Freddy - Bob - Przewidzało ci się - Joe - Oby - Bob 23:00pm aktywność:18 - Ooooooooooooo nie - Kenet zobaczył na kamerze Springtrapa. - O co chodzi Ken? - Maria - Lepiej sama podejdź i podatrz twój przyjaciel chce się do nas dostać - Kenet - Co? To nie jest moj przyjaciel - Maria - A kto chodził z jego zabawkową wersją. Ale to głupio zabrzmiało - Kenet - Ty lepiej się skup - Maria - No dobra. Wow chwila. Gdzie on jest? - Kenet Podnieśli głowy i zobaczli za szybą właśnie jego. - Skąd on niby się tutaj wziął? Ej długo masz zamiar tak się patrzeć? - Kenet - Chyba wpadłeś mu w oko. To ja idę - Maria - Chwila co?... Cześć Zombi Boonie. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić? - Kenet Springtrap pomachał głową na nie. A przypominam, że oni nie wiedzą jak się nazywa. - Okej... Niech ktoś wyłączy światło na korytarzu! - Kenet - Od razy lepiej. Ej co to? - zobaczył na kamerze fragment głowy Phantom BB i wiecie co było podem - K**** co to było! 00:00am aktywność:19 Jakiś czas temu przyjaciele uwolnili Tinę i jej wszystko wytłumaczyli. - Chwila jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam. Tylko Joe tu pracuje, a wy mu pomagacie - Tina - Właśnie - Bob - A te roboty prubuja się do nas dostać i zabić - Tina - Dokładnie - Jo - Ale w dzień są spokojne? - Tina - Tak - Kenet - Zabijają tylko w nocy - Tina - Tylko - Jo - A szefostwo nic sobie z tego nie robi?! - Tina - Może nawet nic nie wiedzą - Maria - A ten pluszak którego trzymasz na biurku je odstrzasza? - Tina - Co? Masz tą zabawkę i jej nie przyniosłaś?! - Kenet - Żeby znowu została zniszczona - Maria - Dostałaśbyś nową! - Kenet - Tego nie wiesz! - Maria - Z kąd ty w ogóle ją masz? - Kenet - Dostałam - Maria - Od kogo? Zombi Booniego :) ? - Jo - Nie wiem - Maria 3:00am aktywność:25 Tina od 3 godzin pomaga przy "starciach" z Animatronikami. Dzięki ich wspólnej pracy bardzo dobrze im szło. Tej nocy najgorsze były ataki Phantom Animatroników, ale na ich szczęście atakował tylko BB, Chica i Booniego. Tak wiem, że w FNaF3 nie ma P.Booniego, al eto moja opowieść więc mogę go dodać nikt mi nie zabroni. A po za tym najbradziej aktywny był Foxy, Dabu, Mangle, Booniaki i Fredziaki. - Mam nadzieję, że ich aktywność z nocyna noc będzie maleć - Bob - Ja też - Kenet - To one teraz mało atkywne? - Tina - W porównaniu z wczorajszą nocą to dzisiaj prawie śpią - Jo 3:30am aktywność:35 Niektóre Animatroniki znowu zaczęły walić w szyby i drzwi. - Musiałeś to mówić Jo?! - Kenet - Weź się nie czepiaj - Jo 4:00am aktywność:37 - Znowu to samo - Kenet - Co niby? - Jo - Część Animatroników znowu znikneła niema ich na żadnej kamerze ani w wentylach. Nawet Zombi zniknoł - Kenet - Spokojnie. Na pewno w końcu się pojawią - Jo - Jak kocha to wróci :) - Maria - Za-mknj się - Kenet - Spoko już nic nie mówię Romeo - Maria - Może teraz tobie zakleimy usta? - Kenet Reszta nocy mineła dość spokojnie. Oczywiście co jakiś czas zbierały się grupy troników i atakowały przyjaciół, ale przez krótki czas. 6:05am aktywność:2 - Przyjdziesz jutro? - Bob - Co?! Ciebie pogieło? Nie mam zamiaru tu kiedy kolwiek wracać! - Tina - To może nawet lepiej - Maria - Ja w przeciwieństwie do was chcę dożyć starośći - Tina - A myślisz, że my nie?! - Maria - Ja się z niektórymi się letko zaprzjaźniłem więc na pewno przeżyję - Kenet - Uważaj bo zapeszysz - Bob - Spoko wspólnie damy radę - Kenet - To do zobaczenia za 15 godzin - Jo ______________________________________________ Wiem, że nie zbyt dużo się dzieje, ale nie miałam pomysłu co napisać. I nie pytajcie się mnie czy tytuł jest przypadkowy nic nie jest przypadkowe. Następna część: cz.18 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania